bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Wildcat Lindsey
Wildcat Lindsey Skill 'Wildcat Traits (25% boost to max HP, greatly boosts HC efficacy & probable slight HP absorption when attacking) 'Burst 'Rrowl! (16 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes & boosts BB gauge; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 16 BC) 'Brave Burst Nine Lives (22 combo massive Earth attack on single foe & fills own BB gauge to max; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 44 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary A warrior of the Sea Breeze tribe. She is actually half-human. This means her ears have a different shape, so she hates to show them, wearing her totem's ears instead. Keeping her complicated upbringing under wraps, she always presents herself as a cheerful joker. However, it means she sometimes feels out of place with the forest sprites. Leader Skill Score: 7/10 Not too shabby. Lindsey provides a 25% HP boost to the squad, which is a decent buff to use for survivability. However, it's not the best in the game as there are units like Elmedia, Tridon, and Sargavel that boost HP by 40%. It's still an acceptable buff to use, especially when paired with the 40% HC effectiveness boost. The 40% HC effectiveness boost simply takes each HC collected and heals 40% more. In a way, this can be used to bypass HC drop resistance, but not by much. Speaking of HP, units are guaranteed to drain 3-8% of the damage dealt into HP recovered. As long as units have a decent amount of damage utility (such as utilizing Spark buffs, crit buffs, BB Atk buffs, etc.), units can drain quite a lot of HP, almost similar to SBB heals from units like Elimo, Aurelia, etc. Units can bypass any HC drop resistance that enemies may have in store. Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Lindsey's BB utilizes a 220% damage modifier, which is lower than the average 280% damage modifier. Damage output will be low due to Lindsey's low damage modifier. Lindsey also provides a nice 8 BC fill to BB gauges, similar to Zelnite. This AoE BB adds 8 BC to all other units' BB gauges. This is good alternative to her SBB if you are in dying need of your units' BB/SBB. Many squads can lack a little bit of BC before filling their gauges, but Lindsey fixes that problem. Super Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Lindsey's BB utilizes a 600% damage modifier, which is much higher than the average 500% damage modifier. Damage output will be high due to Lindsey's high damage modifier. Lindsey is able to reuse her SBB as freely as she wants thanks to her SBB gauge refilling to max after each use. This makes her an awesome boss-killer considering a number of bosses include just a single enemy. Unfortunately, this infinite SBB is single-target. Even though Lindsey has a 44 BC Drop Check on her SBB, Lindsey only gets that benefit against one enemy. Additionally, this SBB lacks additional effects, providing no other utility. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 7/10 Lindsey’s normal attack Drop Check is 20 BC. This is borderline average for normal attack Drop Checks. It’s not bad, but not good either. Though, Lindsey can deal a decent bit of damage with her normal attack thanks to her semi-high Atk. Lindsey’s BB can come in handy if other units are in need of a few BC to fill their BB gauges. This serves as a nice emergency niche when her BB is used. Lindsey’s SBB, on the other hand, is an infinite SBB single-target attack, which doesn’t deem useful in the Arena battlefield. There could be an instance where all units but Lindsey don’t use BB, which could lead to your team’s downfall for the battle. As a lead, Lindsey is decent, but not much of a recommended lead due to her being outclassed by many other leads out there. Her 25% HP boost is indeed good, but Lindsey lacks additional damage utility to make her LS more useful. Her HC buffs aren’t useful if most Arena battles end on the second turn, unless battles really deem a problem under certain random rules, such as Empty BB Gauge Start, No Brave Bursts, etc. Stats Score: 6/10 Similar to other Chain Chronicle units, Lindsey's stats dip below average, with the exception of Atk. This symbolizes a role of being a sole damage dealer of the squad, given Lindsey's somewhat high Atk. In terms of typing, my type preference for Lindsey is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 7/10 Lindsey is indeed one boss-killer, much like her original counterpart in Chain Chronicle. However, her role becomes outclassed by units, like Lugina, Tazer, Yuura, etc. It’s also considering the fact that she doesn’t provide as much utility compared to other units. As an infinite SBB user, she’s a pure damage dealer. However, this definitely does not mean that Lindsey is useless. Lindsey is useful in raid where she can focus on a certain body part to farm for a certain item material. Like other infinite STBB units, Lindsey does best against single enemy bosses. Conclusion Total Score: 6.8/10 Lindsey... my personal favorite Arcana in Chain Chronicle! What's yours? Who's your favorite Fortune Ring Arcana released so far? Nina Lindsey Deed Mefulnash Fuuko Tigre Trystan Mireille Paloma Frau Scherazard Comment below on what you think of Lindsey! Do you play Chain Chronicle? If yes, do you have Lindsey? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Terminator Lilith *Turbo Wings Nemethgear *Sorcerer's Army Yuni *Sorcerer's Army Velnar Category:Blog posts